Mazer & Gelfand have reported substantial improvement in eight steroid-dependent asthmatic children receiving high dose IVIG at four week intervals, with regard to amount of steroid required, skin test reactivity & pulmonary function tests. Also, Greenberg et al. have demonstrated a substantial improvement in dermatitis & decrease in serum IgE in response to IVIG treatment for severe atopic dermatitis. This clinical trial is designed to confirm and extend the preliminary studies outlined above using a more concentrated form of IVIg.